Mia The Werewolf
by WormHole07
Summary: What if it was discovered that there was another werewolf in Storybrooke. Set after season three but the Wicked Witch really is dead and Marion really is back from the dead and Elsa was never brought back from the past. Everything is fine except Regina being cranky. That is until Mia was discovered...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Mia was walking back from the well when her stomach rumbled.

 _Will need to get more food tonight, will need more money then. While I'm at it I might as well get more clothes. These ones are getting way to torn up._ She thought as she set the bucket full of water onto the ground to push a boulder out of the way.

She then climbed into her hideout which mainly consisted of a tunnel leading to large hole with old musty rugs covering up the dirt walls and floor. A pile of blankets in one corner of the hideout for sleeping on and in, a large rock at the back served as a table and a smaller rock served as chair.

Mia put the bucket in the hole and pulled the rock to its proper position covering her hideout. The hole was instantly in darkness. She lit a candle and then placed the bucket of water on the larger rock. Also on the rock was a carved wooden bowl, a wooden cup and a spare dagger. (The other dagger was around her waist.)

Dunking the cup into the bucket, Mia had a drink of water and then placed her other dagger on the table next to the other one and huddled into the blankets to sleep. Being in the woods as long as Mia has you start to develop a sort-of internal clock, so a few hours after night fell Mia awoke and went to relieve herself in the woods.

After wards she made her way into the town of which she knew was called Storybrooke. She wandered the streets for a little while, trying to decide which building to enter. She eventually chose the biggest one that was on the street she was on. Going in through the back window she crept silently along. She first went into a large area that she presumed was the kitchen. She then stuffed some food into the netted bag on her back and walked into room after room, taking things she thought would be of value. She then went up stairs and entered a room.

She was walking around when she noticed that there was large lump on the bed. She was in a bedroom. How could she have let herself be so stupid, especially since said lump was starting to sit up?

The lights suddenly switched on and a boy around the age of twelve or eleven stared at her as she covered her eyes from the sudden brightness. He then opened his mouth and yelled, "Mum! Mum!" A lady with black hair rushed into the room and upon seeing Mia froze her with a wave of her hand.

Mia had heard about this kind of thing. It was called magic and although she knew that there was no point struggling, she did the action anyway. She did not like being held captive. She actually had never been one before except once when it was for her own safety.

"Henry? Henry, did she hurt you?" The boy's mother had a worried look on her face as she started to fuss over her son.

"No Mum. I think that she was just here to rob us." The boy, who she gathered was called Henry, said.

"'Just'?" Henry's mother repeated, except she phrased it in the form of a question. "She has broken the law! I'll call Emma. Henry go down into the living room so I can deal with this girl."

Henry obeyed and walked down stairs, whilst his mother called Emma. Once she finished talking over the phone, it took around an hour before a woman with a badge clipped onto her belt came into the room followed by Henry. This must have been Emma.

"Hello Regina." Emma greeted the other woman. "This is her?"

"Yes, it is. What is to be done with her?"

"Well we will have to question her. And I'm sorry Regina, but you can't get your possessions back just yet. We will need them to see if she was looking for something in particular, if there is a pattern or not." Emma looked at Regina whilst she was saying this, then at Mia and then back to Regina.

Regina sighed and asked, "When do you think that I will get them back?"

"Hopefully you should have them back by tomorrow afternoon." Emma then looked back to Mia and took out some handcuffs and put them on her.

They rode in the Sheriff's vehicle and when they arrived at the station there seemed to be a number of people already there. There were two men, one with a hook in place of a hand, and a woman holding a baby.

"What are you guys doing here?" Emma asked the group of people who were just standing around.

"...Moral support." The woman said hesitantly. Emma just raised her eyebrows as if she didn't believe the woman's excuse.

"Oh come on love, we just wanted to help. After all things are getting a little bit boring around here." Said the man who had a hook for a hand. Looking closer he seemed to look a bit like a pirate.

"Okay, fine. You can help. Why did you bring Neal?"

"We couldn't get a baby sitter on such short notice." Said the other man in the room. Emma just nodded and then took Mia into another room that had a table and a chair. All the others except for Mr two hands stayed outside, although Mia new that they were looking through a one sided window as she could see herself in the mirror opposite herself.

"If you didn't know already, my name is Emma and this is David. In the Enchanted Forest he was known as Prince James. I am his and Snow White's daughter. Snow White was the woman outside with the baby. Her Storybrooke name is Mary Margaret. The woman who you robbed was Regina, known as the Evil Queen. The boy was Henry, my son and her adoptive son." Mia had not seen that one coming. This couple with the baby looked the same age as

"Now that we have explained everything, perhaps you would like to tell us who you are?" David asked. Mia remained silent.

"Okay, you don't want to tell us. Who are your parents? Your guardians?" Emma asked. Again she remained silent.

"What are their numbers?" David asked. Complete and utter silence came from Mia. Numbers?

"Please, we need to know who to contact as you are still a kid." Emma said gently. Mia still did not say anything, even though inside she wanted to scream that no one cares for her, that they would not be able to call anyone as no one knows her.

"Fine then." David said. "Would you like to tell us why you were robbing Regina's house?" She did not answer.

"Were you looking for anything in particular?" _Yes. Food, money, things of value than I could sell to get money..._ Mia thought to herself.

"We will be right back." Emma told her. They both left, seemingly to discuss what they were going to do now. Mia used her super hearing to listen in on what they were saying. She got things like; _can't_ _do that,_ _don't know who she is_ and _who looks are her?_

They came back in. "We will have to put you in a cell until we can figure out who you are as you seem to not like answering questions." Emma stated.

They did what they said they would and put her in the cell.

 ** _Emma's POV/ Third Person_**

Emma looked at the young girl through the window of the office. She seemed to be about Henry's age and had brown hair that was tangled and covered in mud and had leaves in it. She had brown eyes and the clothes she was wearing did not fit her, were ripped and were also very dirty.

"She is just a child, I am sure she did not mean any harm." Mary Margaret said.

"She might not have meant it but she did do it." Hook stated.

"Coming from a pirate." David said.

"Oh. I thought you were starting to like me as well."

"Yeah. You thought."

"Ouch" Hook said.

"Enough. We need to think what to do not fight." Emma said frustrated.

"Emma is right. She is a young girl who can't be more than thirteen. She doesn't talk to us and she won't give us any information on who she is!" Snow exclaimed. Just then Neal started to cry and Mary Margaret started rocking to deal with him.

Emma watched her and started to think of what they should do if the girl still did not answer their questions in the morning.

 ** _Henry's POV/ Third Person_**

Henry was worried for the girl that had tried to rob him and his adoptive mother. He knew no one would hurt her but he was worried for her once she got out of the station. She had seemed to be underweight and she was messy. She had seemed surprised when his mum said that the girl had broken the law, as if she did not know that stealing was a bad thing.

Of course she knew that stealing was a bad thing but maybe she did not know that it was against the law and that she would get into trouble for it. It seemed a silly thing to not know, even to Henry. Although Henry thought that it might have been possible as he had spent time with the lost boys. The lost boys had been apart from everybody else in the world that they no longer seemed to know what was right or wrong.

What if the girl did not have anyone? What if she had been apart from everyone for such a long time that she too did not know what was right and what was wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Next Day**

Mia had spent the night in the jail cell. _Again I am being held against my will. I am really starting to hate this. You would think that if I did not answer their questions the first time that I will not answer them the second time they ask me. I wonder if I never answer them, will they keep me looked in that barred room forever?_ Mia shuddered at the thought.

She was sitting in the room that had a table and chair in it again. She presumed that they would be asking her more questions. She was determined not to say anything. She had learnt a long time ago to never give any information about yourself up, even if to people that you think you can trust. Because you can't.

Emma walked into the room again and starting asking the questions again. "Now that you have spent a night in the cell, are you ready to answer me?" No answer. "Who are you?" No answer. "Are you from the Enchanted Forest?" No answer. "Who looks after you?" No answer. "Who is supposed to look after you?" No answer. "Where do you live?" No answer. "Look, kid, I understand that you don't feel that you can trust me yet but I am just trying to help you. So where those others that were here last night."

 _Really?_ Mia thought. _It looked like they were wanting to help you, not me. And get some excitement at the same time. The pirate even said so._

"Please. Let me help you. You broke the law last night and that is bad. We need to know who to contact to come get you and to help us sort out what to do with you now. Whoever looks you is probably worried sick at the moment." When Mia still did not answer Emma sighed and said, "Fine, I guess there is nothing more that we can do to sort this out if you won't tell us anything." Emma was looking at the spot just above Mia's head when she said this, _as if to find out an answer to her newest problem there,_ Mia thought.

"Go on. Leave then." Emma said and she opened the door for Mia to walk out of after she unlocked her hand cuffs and took them off of Mia. Mia calmly walked out of the station and turned the corner. Then she took off into the woods at a sprint.

 **Emma's POV**

Emma hated lying, especially after the lye that she told Henry about his dad being a fireman. She had to though. It was the only way to get answers from the girl now that she knew that the girl was not going to give her any answers willingly.

Emma thought this as she got into her car that already had Mary Margaret, Hook and David seated inside. No one said anything as they followed the girl at a slow pace to the edge of the woods and then got out to follow her to wherever she was going.

"Why would a young girl take off into the woods like that?" Snow asked.

"Maybe she was meeting someone." Came David's reply.

Emma still did not say anything, instead focussing on the task ahead. They followed the girl into the woods. "We have lost her." Hook stated as everyone started to look around.

Just then they saw a boulder moving slightly to the side and saw the girl come out from underneath it. She then pushed the boulder back into place and walked off in the direction Emma new the well was, swinging her wooden bucket all the way. _Bingo,_ Emma thought as she stared at the boulder the girl had appeared from.

All of the others were staring in that direction also. "Never mind." Hook said. They walked up to the boulder and David pushed it out of the way revealing a large, dark tunnel.

"Come on." Emma said and started to move in the direction of the entrance.

Suddenly Snow grabbed her arm. "Wait. The last time we went into a hole we found a cage that was supposed to hold a mad Rumpelstiltskin in it." She said worriedly.

"Yes well it also belonged to the Wicked Witch of the West." Emma said confidently even though she was feeling slightly unnerved by that comment. "This one belongs to a kid."

Snow nodded and they continued on into the tunnel. What they saw when they got down there was shocking and not very pleasant. _That little girl has been living down here for who knows how long,_ Emma thought.

Emma looked around their little group and saw Hook gritting his teeth, David with his mouth gaping open in shock and Snow with tears in her eyes.

Normal POV

Little did the adults know that Henry was chasing after them, wanting to help both them and the girl. When he got down there he saw what the adults had been seeing for the last to minutes and he two was shocked.

The adults got even more of a shock when they saw Henry standing there. "Henry, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to help. Her and you."

"You were not supposed to help. Where is Regina?"

"Not here. I sneaked out."

"You should not have done that Henry." David cut in before Emma could say anything. Henry did not say anything and instead just looked down at his feet.

"Well, let's take you back." Emma said to Henry and then turning back to the others, "We know where she lives now. We can return later if we have to." She was starting to lead Henry out when Snow stopped her.

"Wait. Look. There is something in the blankets." Mary Margaret moved the blankets aside and everyone else looked down to see what was there.

"It is a dog toy." David said, stating the obvious.

The dog toy was soon joined by others as Mary Margaret was shifting through the blankets and finding more and more toys.

"Hey, that is Pongo's. It went missing a while ago." Henry said, looking at one of the dog toys.

"She must have stolen that too." David said. At this point Hook was just standing back, deep in thought.

"It doesn't seem like she has a dog. Why would she have dog toys?" Emma asked the group.

"Maybe she wanted to play with a toy and these are all she could find?" Snow replied although looking extremely doubtful of her own answer.

"Maybe." Emma said back.

"Or maybe she is a werewolf." Henry said suddenly. Hook laughed like it was a ridiculous idea but the others all considered it carefully.

"Henry, you may be right. When is the next full moon? That is when we should test the theory." Emma asked the other adults.

David gulped. "Tonight."

"Okay. How about we ask Regina to make the girl a cloak like Ruby's just in case?" Snow suggested.

"Why not the crocodile?" Hook asked Snow although it was Emma who answered.

"Because there is always a price with Gold."

David knocked on Regina's front door. She answered and immediately grabbed him into a hug.

"You should not have runaway like that Henry. I was worried sick." She told him.

"I'm sorry."

"He only wanted to help." Snow said. Hook had returned to the peer.

Regina looked up at Snow with her eyebrows raised.

"With the girl that tried to rob you." Emma answered Regina's silent question of; _help with what?_ "And now we need your help. The cloak that Ruby always wore in the Enchanted Forest, we need you to make a duplicate."

"Why?"

"We think that she is a werewolf and it is a full moon tonight." Emma answered Regina.

"Well just in case she terrorises the town, I will make you one."

"When will it be done by?" Snow asked.

"It will be finished in time. I will call you." And with that she took Henry inside and closed the door on the Charming family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Emma' POV**

"Here." Regina said, passing the magic cloak to Emma. The cloak itself was black and soft. For some reason Emma got the feeling that it would suit the girl very well just like the red cloak suited Ruby.

"Thank you Regina." Emma replied and she really did mean it. Regina was becoming a different person and no longer seemed like the Evil Queen anymore. The Evil Queen and Regina were becoming like two different people more and more as each day passed.

Also, Emma new that Regina was dealing with heartbreak over what happened with Robin Hood. Every time Emma thought about it she felt a deep stab of guilt going right through her heart. She knew that Marion coming back was her fault but she could not have just let her die. Emma wanted to help Regina get through the heart break and she thought that she would be able to help apart from the fact that Regina did not like Emma at all.

Emma and the others set off to find the young girl that may or may not be a werewolf.

 **Normal POV**

Mia was in control as she felt herself change just outside of her hideout. She was no longer in fear of herself as she had been once, a very long time ago. Instead now she was proud of her other self but she knew that she had to keep it a secret.

Back in the Enchanted Forest people used to hunt her kind. She never had a pack which meant that she was even more alone and in even more danger from the hunters than other werewolves. She did not even have a non-were to care for her. She had been a lone wolf for a long time, even if some of that time she did not know it as she had been under a curse.

She had been under the dark curse both times that it was cast. She only knew that it was cast two times because she had once heard a group of hikers talking about it as she hid in the trees. To her the time between the curses did not matter especially since she had stayed on her own when everyone had returned to the Enchanted Forest.

When everyone arrived in the big clearing in the Enchanted Forest she had run off before they could group up. For some strange reason Mia thought it was vitally important for her to be alone and of no one to discover who she was or what she could do even if in Storybrooke even though the people where different here.

Being in the world without magic, thinking that they were different people than to who they actually were seemed to make people more accepting to things and other people.

 _Seemed,_ Mia thought as her paws pounded against the dirt as she ran. _There is no way of knowing what goes on inside some else's head. No way of knowing if they are pretending to put on an accepting attitude and then betray you._

Mia pushed the bitter memories out of her head before they could even really form. It was all in the past but she had learnt her lesson and she was never going to make that mistake again if she could help herself.

She stopped for a moment to think about what she should do now. After all, the moon was not even in the middle of the sky yet. She heard a twig snap somewhere behind her. _Probably just another animal,_ Mia thought. _Dinner._

With that she turned and pounced in the direction that the sound had come from her mouth watering at the thought of a warm meal. She was stopped short though, by a black material that was suddenly draped over her.

She felt herself change back into her human form. _What? How is this possible? Some one knows I am a werewolf!_ With that startling revelation she tried to shrug of the material, figuring that it was what was making her change. She felt hands keeping the material on her and she heard people talking but she was in too much of a panic to know what they were saying.

In her panic she fainted. When she awoke she was back at the station and in that barred room. She was in a bed at the back of it and no one else was in sight. She was taking in her surroundings when the door to the room opened an in stepped Emma, Snow White, and Prince James. She growled as best as her human form allowed her and glared at the three people on the other side of the bars.

"You're up." Snow stated. What was it with these people and stating the obvious?

"How did you get me to change into my human form?" Mia asked or more likely growled.

"Magic. The cloak you are wearing allows you to turn back into your human form whilst the moon is still up." Prince James told the scruffy girl.

Mia quickly got out of the cloak but she did not change back into her wolf form. "It is morning right now so that is why you cannot change back." Emma said. _Can she read my mind? No. That is impossible._

"We are going to take you into the other room now so that you may answer a few questions of ours as you seem willing to talk to us now." Emma said. She was right. Now that they knew she was a werewolf Mia did not see the point in not answering their questions. As long as they were not anything too personal.

That is when Regina arrived. "If you are here, then where is Henry?" Emma asked her.

"He is fine. He is at Snow's apartment with Hook." Regina assured Emma that her son was alright. "Now are we going to interrogate the beast?" Regina asked the others, acting like Mia was not even there.

"Regina!" Snow gasped, seemingly outraged at Regina's comment.

"Regina she is not a beast." Emma told her. Then she turned back to Mia and said. "We are only going to ask you a few questions so that we can figure out what to do from here on." Mia nodded her consent to Emma and they took her back into the little room with the table and chair. Both Regina and Snow stayed in the other room.

"Do you have anyone to care for you?" Prince James asked gently. It seemed that they were going with the gentle approach now.

"No, your majesty." They were being polite to her so she might as well respond properly and politely as well.

The prince chuckled and said. "Look. You can just call me David or Charming."

"Charming?" Mia repeated.

"Snow gave me the nickname and it caught on. It is what I am called in the fairytales here." Mia stared at him blankly, not knowing what a fairy tale is.

"How have you gotten food and clothes to survive?" Emma asked.

"I took them."

"You mean you stole them?" Mia nodded.

"Who are you in the Enchanted Forest?" David asked. To this Mia did not reply. It was too personal and she did not want to share.

"What about here? Who are you here?" Emma asked with sympathy in her eyes. Mia did not know why the sympathy was there though. To this question she also did not answer.

"Ok. You can stay in the cell until we figure out what we are going to do next." David told Mia. They put her in the cell but Mia does not care as she is beginning to get sucked into a memories;

 _She had just lost her parents from disease that her mother had but then her father got it as well. When they died Mia had run to the next town and went to the house of some old family friends. When they saw her tearstained face they knew what had happened. "It is okay. You can stay with us." They had told her. A few weeks later though it turned out that they had lied as one night, when it was a full moon, they were all walking back from a day trip out when an animal leapt in front of them. It looked like a wolf but it was so large that Mia was not sure. The others ran off and hid but Mia was frozen to the spot from fear. The wolf lunged at Mia and latched onto her shoulder with its claws and teeth. Then it let go and ran off. The next month Mia blacked out and when she woke up she was in the middle of the forest. She went back to her friend's home and was told that she had turned into the animal that had attacked them the month before._

 _"_ _What will I do? What will I do?" Mia had cried. Her friend's said to follow them and they walked for three days, taking twists and turns. They eventually arrived at a hole. "What is this?" She had asked her friends._

 _"_ _It is your new home." They told her. They then left. Mia had never gone this far away from her friend's home and she was lost. Her friends were not really her friends after all. They had abandoned her. She stole from the town her home was located near and every full moon she would be very afraid of the animal that she would turn into until one night she decided that the wolf was not going to be in control, she was. That night she stayed in control and although she knew the wolf did not like it, it went along with the new arrangements. She hunted for food from then on and by the end of wolf time she had enough food to last her the whole month. She did this every month from then on and did not steal unless it was necessary or she needed new clothes._

 _That was two years before the first dark curse was cast. She had kept herself in seclusion so much that she did not know what was going on in the world._

 _When she got to Storybrooke she was down in her hideout and had an older brother but he died of disease when he did not want to be taken to hospital as even back then they both did not like other people and did not trust them. Mia had no idea who her older brother was because she had never met him before the curse was cast. They stole back then as well although no one really noticed it._

Just then Henry came through the door and both Regina and Emma started to ask questions like: "Where is Hook?", "I told you to stay there, why did you not stay there?", etc. Henry told them that Hook fell asleep and he snuck out to come here. After he told them they both then started to tell him off but he ignored them and instead came and stood right at the other side of the bars. Mia then came and stood before him.

The adults looked on as Henry stared into her eyes. They were both of around the same height so it was easy to make eye contact. "Hi." He said.

"Hi." She said.

Henry then turned around and said to the adults: "I think she should come to school with me." All the others looked at him with gaping mouths, except for Mia who did not really know what school was.

"We will have to discuss this." Regina said and Emma, Snow, Charming and her all walked into Emma's office.

Henry distracted Mia from listening in with her enhanced hearing by offering her food. "Hungry?" He asked offering her a half eaten sandwich.

"Thank you." She replied, taking it and eating it quickly. Then the adults came back and let her out of the cell.

"We have decided that Henry is right and we should try having you going to school." Emma told Mia. At this Regina just grunted and walked out taking Henry with her as if she did not approve after all.

"But we are going to need your name." Charming said.

"Mia. My name is Mia."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

 **At school**

Later that same day everything ready and Mia was registered in the school. Everyone had been up early so that they could sort Mia out before Snow had to teach and Regina had to get to the office so they had had plenty of time to get things sorted out.

Mia had some new school supplies including:

A new school bag

A pack of unsharpened pencils

A sharpener

Three pens

A 30cm ruler

A 15cm ruler

A pencil case

A notebook

School books

She also had uniform like:

A blazer

A cardigan

A skirt

A blouse

Some tights

School shoes

New hair ties

It was finally time to go to school. The school was located on the other side of Storybrooke so she was to take the school bus. She could not have gone with Miss Blanchard because she had to leave early to get everything sorted before school started. There she met Henry.

"Hi." He said cheerily.

"Hi." She said, staring down at her new shoes. When she had looked in the mirror in Snow's apartment this morning she looked like a completely different person. Her brown, dirty hair was pulled back and clean, almost shiny. Her face did not have a speck of dirt on it and you could see her pale skin and her freckles dotted around her face. Her scruffy clothes traded for a clean uniform that did not have any tears in it. She was not sure how she felt about her new appearance.

"So... We are going to be in Miss Blanchard's class together then."

"Yep."

"You don't talk much do you?"

"Nope."

"I guess that makes you a good listener then." Henry guessed, grinning brightly. Mia just laughed.

"I don't know. I've haven't really had anyone to listen to in a long time."

"Well now you do. Not that that means you are not allowed to talk, I mean that you could be if you didn't talk and now you have someone to speak for you. Not that you need anyone to speak for you or anything because you obviously can because it's obvious." Henry was babbling and Mia was watching him as a blush rose up into his cheeks.

"You don't need to babble. I'm not going to eat you if you say something wrong if that is what you are thinking." She then turned as the bus pulled in. Mia felt slightly hurt that Henry thought that she was going to eat him if he said something wrong. They had not known each other long but Mia wanted a friend even if she said that she was not going to let anyone else in ever again. The loneliness had finally got to her now that she was talking to people again. Talking to people showed her what she had missed out on for a long time.

They boarded the bus and Mia sat next to a window. Henry sat beside her. "Are you not going to sit with your friends."

"I would rather sit with you." He said. Mia burst out laughing but stopped when she realized that Henry hadn't been joking after all.

"Why?"

"Because... I think someone should sit next to you so you don't get lonely and you don't know anyone else so..." Henry trailed off, seeming genuinely confused as to why she would ask why he wanted to sit with her.

Mia just shrugged at his answer and stared out of the window. They were approaching the school. After arriving they got off and Mia followed Henry to Ms. Blanchard's classroom. After a lesson on how to treat birds and about their houses it was time for break.

Mia went outside and watched as Henry went off to talk and play with some friends but she did not join him and instead climbed to the top of the climbing frame and people watched. Too used to being alone to mingle with another child apparently.

After a while Mia got bored and climbed down. She was going to go into the classroom and was halfway across the playground when she heard; "Hey, wolf girl!"

She turned around and saw a boy a few years older than her and his friends behind him laughing at his comment. It wasn't that funny. _How does he know that I am a werewolf?_ She wondered, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Word gets around fast." He said and his friends snickered. He walked up to her and said; "You must be unstable. I've been told that you haven't been around people in a long time. What are you doing in school? You've never been before so you must be really dumb."

Mia was getting angry. "Did you just call me dumb?" She asked him.

"Yes and you are. You just proved it by having to get confirmation on what I said because you are too dumb to understand words." He made crying actions with his hands in front of his face, mocking her.

"You shouldn't have done that." She told him, anger making her words have a sound bitter.

"Well what are you going to do about it?" He got in her face and pushed her shoulder. That was it! Nobody pushes her!

She punched him right across the face and then kicked him in the gut. He grunted and moaned from the pain. "Not so tough now, are you?" She asked maliciously.

 **Henry's POV**

Henry was stuck thinking about what Mia had said to him earlier in the day when they were at the bus stop. He did not think that she would have eaten him and he was not blabbering out of fear. It was the opposite really...

"Hey, let's go check out what is happening over there." One of his friends said, breaking his line of thought. Henry turned around to face whatever he was pointing at and saw a crowed of students standing around something.

"Okay." Henry said.

When they got over there though they realized that the other students were crowded around two other students fighting. He looked closer and saw that it was Mia fighting an older boy who Henry had remembered seeing better days.

He moved through the crowed and got the front. "Stop it!" He got between the two children and broke up the fight but they were still glaring daggers at each other and Henry thought that he heard a faint growl coming from Mia.

Just then Miss Blanchard came running out of the building. She only worked for half the day and David worked in the afternoon so they took turns watching Neal. "What is going on here?" She saw the three students in the middle of the crowed and took them into her office.

Henry had no guilt but he knew that the other two had to of had some. At least the boy would have. He wasn't quite sure what Mia's feelings were at that moment. She was a puzzle to Henry and Henry wanted to solve that puzzle.

 **Normal POV**

"What do you think that who three where doing out there?" Ms. Blanchard demanded of the children.

"Henry broke the fight up so he should not be in any trouble. In fact he should leave." Mia surprisingly spoke up on Henry's behalf.

Ms. Blanchard blinked at Mia before turning to Henry. "Very well. Henry you may go back outside and play." Henry left but not before turning to look back at Mia but Mia was staring at the wall beside Ms. Blanchard's head.

"Now will tell me what that fight was about?"

"He said I was dumb and pushed me." Mia said.

"She threw the first hit. There is no proof that her being pushed was not an accident and that is all it was." The boy said defensively. "And about me calling her dumb, I was only asking if she would need help with her school work considering she has not ever gone to school before." The boy was lying but unsurprisingly Ms. Blanchard believed his side of the story instead of Mia's.

Mary Margaret allowed the boy to go back to lessons after sitting out at break time but Mia was not allowed to. She had to stay in the reception area instead until the end of the school day. Before Ms. Blanchard left Mia though, she gave her an earful on why picking fights was wrong and so was lying to get out of trouble. Oh, the irony!

After school she was driven back to Snow's apartment by Snow herself. When they got there Henry was already there because he had taken the school bus and Snow had stayed at school for a bit tidying up.

Henry had apparently called Regina and told her what happened because she was there and so were Emma and David. They all gave Mia an earful as well but what hurt the most was what Regina said.

"I told you she was unstable. She could have turned into her wolf form and eaten that boy. She could hurt anyone and I bet you she would not care a bit." Then she had turned and went to sit and fume in the corner.

 **Emma's POV**

Emma felt sad and frustrated at what Regina had said. She knew it would have hurt Mia and she held sympathy for the girl. Who knows how long she had been in seclusion? She probably did not know what she was doing when she hit that boy. Thinking she started to wonder why she went into seclusion in the first place.

 **Normal POV**

Mia was sitting on the steps in Snow's apartment when Emma walked up to her. She sat down next to Mia and opened and closed her mouth a few time until she finally said something. "You probably feel alone right now." Mia snorted. "I always felt alone for a long time. I grew up without my parents and that really hurt me. I was always angry at them without even knowing them. I stayed to myself lots of the time. What made you stay by yourself?"

Mia did not want to answer Emma and luckily she did not have to as it seemed that Snow and David had heard what Emma had said. "Emma-" She began but Emma cut her off saying.

"Can we not do this?"

"Why not? There is not a big crisis that we need to solve. We have time to talk about this." David said. Emma walked over to them and they all had watery eyes.

Mia was puzzled by what the adults had said. Why wouldn't Emma want to talk to her parents if she did not always have them?

Looking around, it seemed like everyone was preoccupied so she sneaked out the door and down towards the woods. She went back to her hideout to think about what had happened that day. Little did she realize that Henry had seen her go and followed her.

He found her curled up on her pile of blankets and went to sit down beside her. Mia looked up at him questioningly as he draped the black cloak around her shoulders. "It is still wolf time. You would change into your wolf form."

"And that is a bad thing?" She asked him.

"No. But I thought that we could talk." And they did. They talked about pointless things and never once did they mention what happened at school that day or her being a werewolf or her past. They talked like that until morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Morning**

Mia and Henry walked back to Snow's apartment around noon and where still laughing about something or other when they opened the door.

The sight that they were met with was everyone in Snow's apartment all wearing worried expressions on their faces. Snow was holding the baby but the others looked to have just came in and where still wearing their coats.

As soon as they saw Henry there was instant relief showing on their faces. "Henry, where have you been? We have been looking for you all night!" Emma was the first one to reach him and she was the one to say this.

Regina was soon at Henry's side also. "Henry! Do not ever do something like that again! You can't go places without telling someone where you are, especially if you are going to be out all night!" Regina's words were scornful but her tone of voice held relief and happiness that she had gotten her son back in one piece.

"Are you alright Henry?" Snow asked the boy.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Okay. Have you been up all night?" David asked him. At Henry's nod he continued. "You should go take a nap." He ushered Henry upstairs and Henry complied.

That is when they turned to Mia. "Was he with you all night?" Emma asked.

"Yeah. He brought me my cloak."

"Why did he help you?" Regina asked spitefully.

"B-because we're friends." Mia stuttered. She knew that Regina was Henry's adoptive mother and had been his only mother for ten years until he went to get Emma (He had told her this). She also knew that Regina had supposedly changed her ways but Mia only knew her as the Evil Queen so far and Mia was suddenly very afraid.

"Friends? What kind of friend takes him from his family and does not send him back?" Regina was asking her a rhetorical question.

"I do admit that Mia seems like a bad influence to Henry." Snow said.

"A very bad influence." Regina turned to Emma. "Are you going to let this beast corrupt our son?"

Emma hesitated before replying. "No. I agree she is a bad influence on Henry. What should we do now?"

They were talking like Mia was not even there. Mia being a bad influence was not a fair thing to say. Henry had come to find her out of his own free will and it had nothing to do with her own actions. At least she did not think it was. Mia could feel rage boiling up inside of her.

"We do not let them see each other again." Regina said.

At this point Mia was so angry that the words exploded out of her mouth. "I being a bad influence is ironic considering that the Evil Queen is his mother." With that she stormed out of the apartment and down towards her hideout.

 **Henry's POV**

Henry had heard everything that the adults had said to Mia from the top step. He felt angry as well but on Mia's behalf. Mia had become a good friend in the short time that they had known each other and he did not want his family to get in the way of his friendships.

He went downstairs and yelled at the shocked adults. "Why did you do that?"

Emma bent down to Henry's eye level. "Henry... How much did you hear?"

"All of it. I was listening from upstairs." Henry said to them, anger blazing in his eyes. Everyone looked guilty in that moment, everyone that is except Regina.

"You should not eves drop. It is impolite." She said to him scornfully.

Henry turned to her. Regina stepped back in shock from the look in his eyes. "What's impolite is you telling someone that they are a bad influence and then talk about them like they are not even there. What is impolite is calling someone a beast. It isn't her fault being what she is and yet you act like the opposite."

Regina was too shocked to say anything back. "Henry. Go take a nap." Snow said.

 **Normal POV**

Mia laid down on her blankets and fell asleep. She woke up shortly before the moon rose.

Mia was still angry about what happened at Snow's apartment. _Stupid,_ she thought, _I'm so stupid. I said that I would never let anyone else in but look what I go and do. I let him in and now he is being taken away from me._

Mia noticed she was still wearing her cloak so she took it off. Why should she wear it? It is not like she owed those people anything. She had been a werewolf for years she knew how to handle herself.

She walked outside and turned into her wolf form. She ran around the woods, trying to blow off some steam but it did not seem to be working very well. She felt her control over the wolf slipping because of her anger.

She was so angry that that was all she could think about. The emotion consumed her for just a moment and that was when the wolf took over. The wolf feeds off of her negative emotions which meant that because of her anger the wolf was able to gain control over her mind.

She did not care though. They all thought her a bad influence so Mia was going to show them just how much of a bad thing she could be.

 _Bad,_ Mia thought, _that is what I am. A beast. A very bad, big beast._

Then she blacked out.

 **Emma's POV**

Emma felt a mixture of feelings. She felt bad about what had happened between her, Regina, David, Snow and the girl, Mia.

She also felt bad for hurting Henry but she also knew that he was only upset on Mia's behalf. He was also probably upset because of the words that had come out of their mouths.

She was overprotective of Henry and she was now realizing that she could not expect everyone else to be okay with that. Not Henry and no one who got caught in the way.

She was feeling guilty also that she had encouraged Regina to say things that were so like what the Evil Queen would say. Regina was changing for the better and she had faced some challenges like Marion coming back from the past but through it she had stayed good.

Just then she heard a wolf howl. She looked up from where she was staring at her hands and looked out the window worriedly. She turned to the others. "Did you guys just hear that?"

"Yeah." Everyone answered or nodded.

"It's Mia." Snow stated.

"I know. I'll call Granny." Emma said to them.

"Why? What can an old woman do to help?" Regina asked.

"She used to be a werewolf. And when Red needed to be stopped, Granny knew how to stop her." Snow said defensively.

Emma knew that Mia was probably losing control of her wolf and she also knew that it was all their fault. Emma quickly phoned Granny who said that she will meet them at the edge of the woods.

They raced over there and were met by Granny holding a bow and arrow. "It is a silver arrow to stop her." She told them. Emma was feeling sick to her stomach at the thought of shooting an arrow at a young girl. Then again, it would not be a young girl they were shooting but a wolf.

They looked around for Mia and when they found her Granny shot the arrow and the wolf dropped to the ground unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Next Day**

The full moon is over and everyone felt relieved at this.

Mia slowly started to regain consciousness and she looked around her. She was on Snow White's couch in the woman's apartment. She also realized that she had four people looking down at her.

There was a worried Snow, and angry Regina, an angry David and a sympathetic Emma. Mia could tell their emotions because they all wore them on their faces.

Mia sat up and Emma opened her mouth to speak. "You were unconscious because a former werewolf called Granny helped us track you down in the forest and she shot you with a silver arrow." Emma's words were stern but her gaze was soft. "David carried you back here."

"Granny is not going to put up with you just because she used to be like you though." Regina spat out.

"What Regina means is that you are not Granny's responsibility and that Granny will not be looking after you." Snow said calmly, the emotion in her voice the complete opposite of Regina's.

"As the Sheriff I am in charge of enforcing the law and if you break the law then there will be consequences." Emma said.

At Mia's confused look David told her: "The law is a set of rules that you should not break. By following the law you won't do bad things. If you do break the law than you could go to prison or have to pay money."

Mia could care less if the lady called Granny looks after her even if the woman used to be a werewolf so that was fine. What came next was not so fine. "Also you will not be living in that hole again. You have been given a room at Granny's inn to sleep in and you can eat the food at the diner." Snow told her and Emma handed her a key which was for Mia's room at the inn.

"Your school stuff is still here so you can get ready for school here but your things will be moved the inn during the day so you can go straight there after school." Emma told her. At this point Regina left to take Henry to school since he had been at Regina's for the night.

 **After school**

Henry walked up to Mia as everyone was packing away and getting ready to go home. "Hey Mia. Want to come over to my house for a bit?"

"Okay. That'd be cool." Mia responded. Mia was pleased that Henry had asked her to come over. It meant that they really were friends.

Although when they got to Regina's house her happiness deflated. "I'm not letting a thief into my house. You might try to steal something again." And then Regina dragged Henry back into her house and closed the door on Mia.

Mia walked back to the diner feeling very sad and angry. She was also confused because of what Regina said. Regina was there when Mia was told that there would be consequences of Mia breaking the law and Mia now knew that stealing was against the law. She did not see why Regina would not let her in the house.

When Mia arrived at the diner Granny gave her a sandwich and Mia ate it whilst doing her homework on the counter. She saw someone sit next to her and turned her head to see who it was.

It was Mary Margaret with a sympathetic smile on her face. "I wanted to see how you were doing." Mia just grunted and went back to her homework. "If there is something I can do to help you than just ask. I would be happy to help."

Mia fully turned around to face the woman. "Helping would be leaving me alone. This trick of yours is not going to work." With that she took her stuff and went upstairs to her room leaving a stunned Snow to stare at the girls back.

Surely it must have been a trick. Mary Margaret was one of the people who told her that she had to take care of herself so why would she offer to help Mia?

 _Meanwhile back at Snow's apartment Emma was asking David a question._

"Why don't we just put Mia in the foster system?"

"Because it would draw unwanted attention to Storybrooke and plus, you hated the system so why are you making the suggestion?" But before Emma had a chance to reply David got a call from Snow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **David's visit**

About an hour after her fight with Snow, Mia heard a knock on the door. She opened it to find David standing there. They just stare at each other for a few moments and then David opens his mouth to speak. Then he closes it again without saying anything. He opens it again and this time he manages to speak. "Can I come in?" Mia nodded and moved out of the way so that David could enter the room and then closed the door behind him.

Mia sat at the little wooden table in her room and David sat in the chair opposite her. "Mary Margaret was not trying to trick you. It is in her nature to be concerned about someone and want to help others. No one is trying to trick you." Mia just nodded and David left.

It had been a very short visit.

Mia thought about the visit nonstop for two hours straight finally realizing that she had believed what David had told her and that she was starting to look up to him.

 **At school the next day.**

It was break time and Henry was doing some homework in the school computer lab so Mia was alone in the playground.

Mia noticed a boy going around the other children showing them something. Mia was only vaguely interested. She was much more interested in when Henry would come out into the playground...

A few minutes later the boy walked up to her. Her! Wow, this guy was brave. For all he knew Mia might have tried to eat him.

"Hey. Want to see something cool?" The boy asked her. Mia nodded. He then went on to show her some cards and told her to pick one and look at it without telling him what it was. She then placed it back onto the pile of cards and shuffled them. The boy then shuffled them and took the top one off of the pile. "Is this your card?"

Mia was amazed as it was her card. "Yes! How...?"

The boy grinned at her. "It's a card trick." Mia heard the word trick. She was frozen still for a few minutes and then let out a growl. The boy stepped back in fear. Mia then ran out of the playground and ran towards the local animal clinic. When she got there, knowing David worked there, she ran up to him and started yelling at him.

"You liar! You are supposed to be good! Good guys don't lie! I trusted you but all you are is a big back of flesh, bones, muscles and lies!" Mia suddenly started to cry. Embarrassed, angry and hurt she ran out of there and into the woods without giving David a chance to say anything. She reached her hideout and cried and cried.

She had trusted David but he had lied to her. He had told her that no one wanted to trick her but that boy did. He told her he did.

Mia put her hands to her face and felt the wetness there. Feeling her tearstained face she thought of the last time that she had cried. It had been in the Enchanted Forest, just after her friends had abandoned her. She had thought that she could trust them as well.

 **Henry's POV**

Henry had walked out into the playground in time to see Mia run out of the school looking like she might murder somebody. She looked so angry but Henry had the sense to know that she was not really angry but also hurt. He had gotten to know her that well in the small time that they had known each other for.

He walked over to the kid that he had seen her with and he told Henry about what happened. Sometime later, still in break, he saw getting into her car and Henry ran over to her. "What happened?" He asked his grandmother.

"Nothing Henry. I just need to go back to the apartment." Snow replied.

"I know something is up. I saw Mia run out of the school." Snow instantly regretted lying to the boy as he had found her out. She knew lying was bad and lying is what this whole thing was about in the first place. That and tricks. But Henry didn't know that.

"I will tell you on the way there." And she did. When they were nearly to the apartment Henry told Mary Margaret to stop. "Why?" Snow had asked.

"Just a hunch." Henry said and got out of the car. He watched the car go around the corner and then made his way into the woods.

 **Normal POV**

Mia heard the boulder hiding the entrance to her hideout being moved. She jumped up and grabbed one of the daggers from the table next to her but put it back as soon as she realized that it was Henry that had entered.

"Hi." He said.

Mia did not return the greeting and instead asked him; "Did you move the boulder back?" The boy nodded. Mia nodded too even though she did not know the reason why she did it. Then they simultaneously gave moved to hug the other.

"I'm sorry that I did not tell you I was leaving the school." She told him.

"That is okay. I could see that you were upset."

"You saw me leaving?"

"Yeah." Henry seemed comfortable to hold Mia even though they both knew that she was ruining his school shirt with her tears and probably her snot. Her new friend was much better than her old ones. The ones who abandoned her.

They sat down in Mia's pile of blankets and talked about nothing for a while until Mia started feeling a bit better and then Henry brought up what had happened that day.

"David wasn't lying." Henry said bluntly.

"But that kid tricked me."

"A card trick is not really a trick. It is a sort of game that is supposed to amuse both players and does not help either of them to attain something like someone who did a proper trick, a mean one."

"I suppose I did overreact. I was just so upset."

"I know. Let's go back to Mary Margaret's."

"Okay."

When they got to Snow's apartment Emma, Snow and David was there. Neal was sleeping. "Are you okay?" "You should not run off like that!" Those were some things that Emma and Snow said to her and David said; "I'm sorry. Henry told Snow what happened at school and she told me. I didn't understand what you meant earlier about me being a liar but now I do. I'm sorry." David was apologising repeatedly but Mia just waved him off.

"There is nothing to apologise for." Mia told him although strangely the girl did not look at him when she said this and instead stared at the ground.

Mia did not talk to David or look at him at all that evening and then it was time for Mia to go back to Granny's.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Appointment with Dr Hopper**

The phone was ringing in Mia's room. Mia dragged herself out of bed and towards the wall where the phone was nailed. She knew how to use phones because Henry had taught her. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Emma.

Mia answered the phone with a sigh. "Okay, yes, I did only just get up when you called but I promise that I will not be late for school." She said in the hope of avoiding any of Emma's questions or orders.

"Actually there is no school today." Emma responded sounding quite amused.

"What? Why?"

"Because it is a weekend." The fact did not mean much to Mia and Emma took the silence from the girl's end of the line as confusion. "There is no school on weekends." Mia then squealed in delight.

"Thanks for telling me Emma. I would have looked rather silly going to school on a weekend then. Bye!"

Mia was just about to hang up when Emma hastily said, "Wait that isn't the only reason that I called!"

"Oh?"

"Yes. There is someone that I would like you to meat." Then Emma gave her this person's address. "Will you meet him?"

"Sure." Mia agreed warily. She did not even know the name of this person.

"His name is Dr Hopper or Jiminy Cricket. Jiminy was his name in the Enchanted Forest." Well that solved that problem then. Emma seemed to have read her mind.

 **About an hour later.**

After Mia was cleaned and dressed she made her way to the place she was to meet Dr Hopper at. It appeared to be a sort of office. She knocked on the door and it was opened by a man who smiled at her.

"You must be Mia." He did not phrase the sentence as a question but rather as a fact. He immediately knew who she was.

"And you must be Dr Hopper." The man nodded and moved to the side so that Mia could enter the room. In the room there were some coaches, a coffee table and a dog resting in a dog basket.

"Have a seat." They both sat in opposite coaches with the table in between them.

"How are you getting on with everyone?" He asked her.

"Okay, I guess."

Dr Hopper sighed and took of his classes, rubbed them with a cloth and put them back on. "I want you to know that you can trust me." He said to her.

"Henry trusted you. He told me that you are not supposed to give out information about what goes on in this room and yet you did. You told Regina and then you gave his file to Emma." Mia accused the man.

"Things were...complicated then. I felt threatened-"

"By Regina?"

"Well yes and no."

"I knew I couldn't trust her."

"Mia, she is different now."

"Okay. And the file?"

"I felt that it was in Henry's best interest that Emma knew what was going on. But I promise that I will not tell anyone about what goes on in this room. I need you to be open and honest with me."

"Okay."

"And on the subject of Henry. How do you feel about him." Dr hopper was studying Mia closely.

"And now I'm closed." Mia was referring to Dr Hopper's comment about Mia being open with him. Mia was blushing a bright red. She did not like the question.

Dr Hopper just gave her a knowing smile and said. "We might need to take things slow. That can be all for today's session if you want." Mia did not respond but instead just walked out of the room without a backwards glance. She did not like that smile.

 **Emma's POV**

"Dr Hopper!" Emma said later over the phone that day. "How was Mia's first session?"

"It was okay. I think that I will have to get her to open up to me slowly. You can't rush these things." The man/cricket replied.

"Is there anything that I can do to help her along?" Emma asked.

"Yes actually. All I can say though is that you might have to play matchmaker." Dr Hopper said vaguely. That was the end of the phone call.

Emma thought about what Dr Hopper had said and suddenly a realization hit her with a pang. Mia did not hang out with anyone else her age except from Henry. Mia had a crush on Henry!

 **Normal POV**

Mia had noticed that Emma had started watching her interactions with Henry quite closely. She was beginning to wonder why. Henry had not seemed to notice it.

The next morning was Sunday and she was at the Charming household before going to her second session with Dr Hopper. As she was getting ready to leave she found out why Emma had been watching her.

"Why do you stare at her like that?" She heard Snow ask Emma with her advanced hearing.

"Because of what Dr Hopper told me." Emma said.

"And what is that?"

"That Mia has a crush and I know that it is on Henry." Mia felt her blood boiling with rage. _How_ _dare he?_ Mia thought to herself as she ran to Dr Hopper's office.

"You did tell. You did!" She yelled as she barged through the door.

"Told what?" Dr Hopper asked calmly despite Mia's obvious outrage.

"You told Emma that I- I..."

"I have a few things that might help you with your anger." Dr Hopper stated.

At the abrupt change of subject, Emma lifted her head to meat Dr Hopper's eyes. "What?"

"Sit down." Mia did what the man told her. "Close your eyes, and think of a relaxing situation. Now breath in and out. In and out." He instructed. Soon Mia felt her anger going away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Getting Closer**

"Hi Mia!" Henry says after bumping into her on the street. Mia had been walking back from Dr Hopper's after her second session with him.

"Hi." She said back.

"How did your session go?"

"Okay. Dr Hopper taught me some things to help control my anger."

"Okay." They stood in silence for a while, both of them lost in their own thoughts. Suddenly though, Henry broke that silence. "Do you want to hang out?" He asked her.

"Isn't that what we are doing now?"

Henry blushed. "I meant privately."

"Okay."

"Come on. I'll take you to a cool place that was built before the curse was broken for kids like us." They walk in companionable silence all the way there.

 **Henry's POV**

Henry stared at the girl beside him as they walked. Whenever he saw her he always felt so happy. He knew that he would do anything for her. Henry knew that he had a crush on Mia, he just wasn't sure if she felt the same way.

 **Normal POV**

They got to the park that Regina had built and found that no one else was there. Still they sat in one of the grey tubes to talk.

"So..."

"So?"

"You brought me here. What is it?"

"Oh right. So how are you doing?"

"Now you sound like Dr Hopper!"

They both laughed at Mia's comment. They were both completely at ease. Then they caught each other's eye. They stared for a few seconds and then slowly drew together.

They kissed. It was not a long kiss. It was not a slow kiss or a fast kiss. It was just a gentle peck on the lips.

Afterwards they just smiled at each other.

 **Mia's thoughts**

I now know that I am going to be very happy in my new life. I no longer need my hideout. Dr Hopper may be my therapist but that kiss was the best therapy out there in my opinion. I even wouldn't mind talking to David again. Just to make Henry happy.

 **AN:** **Hi! That is the end of Mia the Werewolf sadly.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading it!**


End file.
